


【1827】今天的风纪委员长也还是那么可爱呢

by Junyefengqing



Category: reborn - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junyefengqing/pseuds/Junyefengqing





	【1827】今天的风纪委员长也还是那么可爱呢

是纲是风纪委员长，云雀是不良少年的if世界  
就是想看全员纲厨x  
沙雕忍了两天了，我又要放飞自我了  
日常ooc  
不想写战斗，就日常篇一溜到底了  
——  
并盛中学有个极为庞大的不良集团，提起那个男人的名字整个街区都会变得鸦雀无声，没有人敢去招惹这个集团，因此并盛中学的风纪委员长一直是个禁忌的位置，这种听起来就好像是和不良少年们对着干的职位是对那位大人的挑衅，所以只有整个学校最不受欢迎的人才会当上这个职位。  
上一届的风纪委员长终于熬到毕业，他算是风纪委员长里长命的了，任期一共三个月零七天，这一届轮到远近驰名的废柴纲当选了。  
泽田纲吉也不知道怎么回事，他就是逃了一节班会，第二天上学就被迫成了学校的风纪委员长。  
喂喂喂我十天里迟到九天啊喂！让我这种人做风纪委员长真的没关系吗？  
学生会的各位塞给他一堆资料和一套新制服就把他一个人留在了风纪委员会的活动室里。泽田纲吉花了好久才理清现在的情况——  
难道我……被整了？  
泽田纲吉从小就胆小又内向，和女生说话甚至会磕巴，根本不敢和别人交朋友，久而久之就没有人愿意和他玩了。没有朋友的泽田纲吉在众人推选风纪委员长时根本没人帮他说话，他本人又没在场，自然而然就成为了第一候选人全票通过。  
“这是风纪委员的制服吗？”泽田纲吉抖开新的校服，发现整整比他大了一圈，长叹一声，“既然都当上了总要做好才行，以后不能睡懒觉了啊……”  
泽田纲吉拿起那份资料，细细地阅读起来。  
风纪委员长，负责管理全校的风纪，以下为管理细则……  
“还有权利参与学校的规则制定，经费批准，活动策划，人事变动……这些全部由风纪委员长决定？！”泽田纲吉越翻越觉得触目惊心，风纪委员长的权利简直大到可怕，到底为什么会让他当啊？  
“竟然连上课都不用？！”  
泽田纲吉环顾了一下风纪委员会的活动室，窗户坏了一半还往屋里漏风，桌子好像是坏掉替换的课桌摇摇晃晃的，除了一个饮水机一个书柜没有任何东西了。  
这么大的权利，活动室却这么破败吗？  
泽田纲吉越发觉得事情不对，他决定先回教室看一眼，然而——  
“啊，不好意思啊，委员长，你的桌子已经被撤掉了，你不是不用上课吗？”  
泽田纲吉：“？！”  
我一个委员长这么没人权的吗桌子都不给我留？  
泽田纲吉本来就内向，也不敢明目张胆地吐槽，点点头就跑走了。  
“哎，真可怜啊。”  
“新委员长上任的洗礼马上就要开始了吧。”  
“希望他还能活着吧。”  
泽田纲吉很快就明白了风纪委员长明明有那么大的权利，却好像被排挤在学校之外的原因了。  
他找到更衣室换上了新的制服。大概是因为太大，泽田纲吉穿起来松松垮垮的，裤子长了一块要卷起来才行，外套实在太大只能抱在怀里，红底黄字的风纪袖标别在衬衫短袖上，就好像是偷穿大人衣服的小孩子，有点不伦不类的。  
泽田纲吉刚出来就被一群不良少年堵了。  
“你就是泽田纲吉？”  
“新上任的风纪委员长？”  
泽田纲吉靠在门上，他有点社恐，被这么多人围住都快哭了，怯生生地看着众人，声音里带着点哭腔：“……是……是啊……请问有什么事吗？”  
不良少年们敲诈勒索了这么多年，惊恐的脸看过不少，惊恐得这么可爱的还真没看过，一个个捂着心口说不出来话。  
终于有人想起了他们此行的目的，草壁哲矢整理好心情，露出一副严肃的表情来：“我们来是为了警告你，少管我们不良的事。尤其是，别惹云雀先生不高兴，知道吗？”  
泽田纲吉歪了一下头：“可是我是风纪委员长……”  
啊——歪头也好可爱啊——  
“总，总而言之，别多管闲事知道吗？要不然有你好苹果吃。”  
不是好果子吃吗？  
虽然在威胁人但是脸上的表情完全不可怕呢。泽田纲吉正在犹豫怎么回答的时候，不良少年们的外圈突然响起了一个声音：“你们在走廊里做什么呢，很碍事。”  
这个声音一响起，不良少年们瞬间分开了一条通道，一个黑发少年走了进来：“这是在搞什么？”  
“云雀先生。”草壁哲矢作为他的副手出来答话，“我们在警告新的风纪委员长少管闲事。”  
并盛中学不良少年的问题积压已久了，这一代不良少年的老大就是泽田纲吉面前的云雀恭弥，不过说实话云雀恭弥本人是没什么想法，他只是把所有找茬的人都咬杀了，就自然而然地坐上了这个位置。  
云雀恭弥是知道风纪委员长这个职务在这个学校里代表什么的。云雀恭弥有的时候因为看某些规则不爽，就会拿着拐子把上一任委员长打一顿强行让他修改规则，前代毕业的那天高兴得在活动室里撒欢，窗户玻璃都撞碎了一半。  
说白了风纪委员长会有这么大的权利只是为了方便满足不良少年们的无理要求，是为了保住其他学生给不良少年们玩弄的祭品。  
现在新上任的就是这么个孩子啊……  
云雀恭弥看着他轻轻地笑了起来：“你就是新上任的祭品？”  
泽田纲吉抱紧了外套，戒备地看着他。  
哦，露出了小动物看肉食动物的眼神。  
挺不错的嘛，我的新玩具，还挺可爱的。  
云雀恭弥从他手中抽出外套，抖开轻轻地披在泽田纲吉的肩膀上：“大了的话披着就行了。”  
泽田纲吉扶住肩膀上的外套，看着黑发少年有点脸红：“啊……谢谢你。”  
泽田纲吉活下来了！  
这个消息传遍了整个校园，泽田纲吉正收拾乱七八糟的活动室，好多人过来围观。泽田纲吉被他们盯得浑身不自在，忍了又忍终于忍不住了，才小声地冲外面的人喊了一声：“你们不要再看啦！”  
他因为害羞整张脸都红了，配合刚刚收拾屋子从下巴流到领子里的汗液，屋外的人都下意识地咽了一口唾沫。  
泽田纲吉继续吭哧吭哧地擦书柜，可是因为个子矮擦不到上面的地方，屋外闪进来一个人影：“纲，我来帮你擦吧？”  
泽田纲吉回头，是曾经同班的山本武，对方爽朗又热情，和他完全相反是班里的人气之星，运动也好，是班里好多女孩子的暗恋对象。  
泽田纲吉脸红着把抹布递过去：“啊……好的，谢谢你……”  
山本武理所应当地受到了来自屋外同学们羡慕的瞪视。泽田纲吉又去收拾书柜上的档案之类的东西，抱起了一大沓文件——  
“委员长我来帮你拿吧！”  
“我来！”  
泽田纲吉抱着文件被一群人围在中间不知所措：“哎，等下，你们不要这……哇！”  
活动室本来就不大，突然挤进来这么多人一下子就活动不开了，鸡飞狗跳的情况一直持续到上课铃响起，泽田纲吉坐在地上松了一口气。  
“真辛苦呢。”  
泽田纲吉抬头，刚刚救了他的黑发少年正靠在门边看着他。  
“啊……同学……”泽田纲吉疑惑看着他，“现在是上课时间哦。”  
云雀恭弥觉得他这个反应挺可笑的。  
“我叫云雀恭弥，是二年级生。”  
二年级的云雀恭弥……那不就是大家连名字都不敢提起的并中的不良少年的老大吗？！  
泽田纲吉更正了叫法：“啊，失礼了，云雀学长。”  
“你还真是奇怪啊。”云雀恭弥走进来，“一般人听见我的名字不是都会吓得要命吗。”  
泽田纲吉拉拉自己的外套，有点局促：“因为……那个，云雀学长，感觉没有传闻中那么可怕……”  
云雀恭弥笑起来：“是吗，希望你毕业的时候也能这样想。”  
然后云雀恭弥拍拍他的头就走了。  
泽田纲吉捂住刚刚被拍的地方，想着一年后没准风纪委员长换届就不是他了……  
第二天泽田纲吉连定了三个闹铃才让自己准时起床，今天是他上任第一次校门值日，得早一点才行。  
早上七点半校门打开，泽田纲吉穿着和其他并盛中学学生不同的校服，黑色外套披在肩上随风飘动。他双手把记事板抱在胸前，站在校门口四处张望。  
果然不会有人这么早就来上……云雀学长？！  
不知道为什么云雀恭弥的到校时间异常早，他看见吃惊的泽田纲吉，就走过去逗他：“当值？”  
“是的……”泽田纲吉仰头看他，“倒是云雀学长为什么这么早？”  
“再过一会街上就很多学生了，三三两两群聚看着让人火大。”  
泽田纲吉讪笑两声。  
明明你的不良集团人更多啊……  
“在沦为我的玩具之前，你就好好努力吧。”  
泽田纲吉懵逼地看着云雀恭弥走进学校的背影。  
他刚刚说了什么？玩具？  
泽田纲吉站在校门口，过了几分钟就不时有学生来了。  
山本武老远就跟他打招呼：“纲——早上好啊。”  
泽田纲吉还是第一次被人家招呼，他手忙脚乱了一会，不好意思地涨红了脸跟他挥手：“早上好，山本。”  
校门口一大批人阵亡了。  
太要命了废柴纲原来有这么可爱吗，连打招呼挥手都这么可爱。以前没人跟他说话，还以为就是个阴沉的人，原来是害羞吗！  
可恶！真的好可爱！  
陆陆续续又有学生凑上来跟泽田纲吉打招呼：“早上好啊，委员长。”  
泽田纲吉还是不好意思，就拿板子挡住自己的半张脸怯生生地看着人家：“早上好。”  
多谢款待！委员长大人！  
然后又一批人在校门口阵亡了。  
并盛中学的校门口自这以后总是洋溢着一种阿伟火葬场的氛围。泽田纲吉试图挽救一下这种氛围，但是他根本没有自己就是犯人的自觉，一着急起来阵亡的人就更多了。  
泽田纲吉不用上课，所以一般他都只是在活动室里翻文件看。需要他处理的文件实在太多，可大部分的报表他都看不懂，只能在书架上找资料，处理速度就慢了很多。  
“社团的经费和活动室申请为什么也会送到我这里来啊，这不是该由学生会决定吗？”泽田纲吉翻看起来，“什……拳击部的经费怎么这么多？买沙袋？为什么要这么多沙袋啊？这个得驳回才行吧？可是……我才上任一天就驳回了人家是不是不太好啊？”  
“还是这么认真啊。”云雀恭弥好像突然出现在他身边，半个屁股靠在摇摇晃晃的桌子上，“驳回拳击部的申请，告诉他们要把费用降低三成。”  
泽田纲吉抬头看他。  
“然后把这张申请原封不动地交上去。”  
泽田纲吉疑惑地看着他：“那学校不是会多批下来三成的经费吗？”  
“这三成是我的。”  
泽田纲吉吃惊：你为什么能说得这么理所当然啊？！  
“不是说了吗，你只是我的玩具而已，按我说的去做就可以。”云雀恭弥笑着看他，“没有人告诉过你风纪委员长的职责吗？”  
泽田纲吉摇摇头。  
“简单来说就是不良少年们的木偶，负责满足他们不合理要求的圣诞老人。”云雀恭弥点点他的脑门，“不然就会被欺负得很惨。”  
泽田纲吉沉默不语。  
“所以你只要按照我说的签字……”  
“我不要！”泽田纲吉打断云雀恭弥，紧紧地抓着衣角，“我……我还是第一次被别人打招呼呢！就算……就算风纪委员长是这种角色……只要有人对我说早上好我就能坚持下去了！要认真做好才行，不然这身制服不就没有意义了吗！”  
云雀恭弥皱起眉看着泽田纲吉。  
他还是没有理解自己的处境呢。  
云雀恭弥是不良集团的老大，所以校内没有人敢去惹他。而不接受云雀恭弥的欺凌，就说明泽田纲吉不是「云雀恭弥的东西」，受到的欺凌会是被云雀恭弥压榨的几倍以上，曾经甚至有人因为被不良少年们欺负得太惨受不了退学了。  
云雀恭弥倒是也没有很在意，不想就不想吧，他偶尔发发善心居然还被拒绝了，云雀恭弥也挺火大的。  
但是事态并没有像云雀恭弥以为的那样发展。不良少年们并没有去欺负泽田纲吉，两周之后在校内遇到泽田纲吉还会打招呼。  
“哦泽田纲吉！今天也在我们眼前出现了啊！”  
泽田纲吉也习惯了这群不良少年诡异的打招呼方法，他露出一个笑容：“早上好，请不要违反校内风纪哦。”  
云雀恭弥：你们脸红什么呢。  
不良少年们跟在云雀恭弥身后窃窃私语。  
“泽田真的好可爱啊。”  
“是啊，看着他那张可爱的脸就想要欺负呢。”  
“可是欺负过头了要哭不哭的又会让人心生愧疚啊。”  
“我上次扔了一个烟头，他在那边一脸要哭的样子望着我，想说又不敢的，哎哟看得我真是心都要碎了。我赶紧把烟头捡起来他又笑了，我当时觉得我捡得不像烟头像块金子。”  
“没错没错，果然还是笑颜最可爱啦。”  
“谁能忍心让那么可爱的泽田哭呢。”  
云雀恭弥烦躁地回身踹飞了一个不良少年，甩掉他们自己上了天台。  
云雀恭弥刚躺下没多久，天台的门就被推开了。  
“云雀学长。”泽田纲吉正坐在他的旁边，“上课时间逃课可是不好的哦。”  
云雀恭弥皱起眉头。  
说是要认真做也认真过头了吧。  
真的以为我不会打你吗？  
“你还不是没有上课。”  
“风纪委员长可以不用上课的。”泽田纲吉讪笑，“说起来我当上委员长的第一天桌椅就被搬走了，现在想要上课也……”  
云雀恭弥嘲笑他：“那不就是被欺负了吗，想要跟你撇清关系的意思。”  
泽田纲吉低下头吸了吸鼻子：“那……那种事，我也是知道的。大概是怕被不良少年们欺负的时候波及到其他同学吧……可是不良少年的大家都是好人，我知道的。你看他们都没有欺负过我，要让大家也理解这件事才行。”  
这就是要哭不哭的表情啊。  
云雀恭弥想着。  
那是因为他们看见你就会失了智好吗？！  
为什么我会在这个诡异的故事里变成吐槽役？？（划掉）  
云雀恭弥伸手把他拉到自己怀里，泽田纲吉被吓了一跳：“云雀学长？”  
“好困。”  
“不，这和你拉着我一起有什么联系……而且你该回去上课啦。”  
“我要是去上课教室里就别想有人了，结果都一样。”  
泽田纲吉听见云雀恭弥的话一愣。  
啊……和我被大家讨厌一样，云雀学长也被大家害怕啊……云雀学长果然是个很温柔的人呢。  
泽田纲吉轻轻地抱住他：“嗯，那就不去了。”  
云雀恭弥：“……”  
这家伙该不会以为我和他是同类，不想给别人造成困扰才不去上课的吧。开什么玩笑当然只有他云雀恭弥给别人造成困扰的份，他什么时候因为这种事情愧疚过了？只是因为不想看那些人抱头鼠窜的样子心情变差好吗？  
再说初中级别的知识不是翻两下教科书就明白了吗为什么要特意去上课？  
但是泽田纲吉小小一团窝在他的怀里，头发蹭着他的脖子，云雀恭弥突然觉得这个感觉有点奇妙。  
大抵是天台上的阳光太舒服，又或者是泽田纲吉熬夜看了好几天文件，他居然真的就在云雀恭弥怀里睡着了。等他醒来的时候已经是午休时间，他从云雀恭弥怀里挣扎着起来，嘴里念叨着要命下午有个会要开呢——  
“别动。”云雀恭弥被他折腾醒了，起床气一下子就冲上头顶，“再动就咬杀。”  
泽田纲吉直挺挺地在那里一动也不敢动。  
“云雀学长，我下午真的有个会要开……”  
“就说是我把我的玩具扣下了，没人敢说什么的。”  
泽田纲吉脸红地小声争辩：“都说了那个称呼不要再……”  
云雀恭弥低头亲了一下他的额头。  
泽田纲吉在内心尖叫起来。  
“纲吉。”云雀恭弥在他的耳边低声说道，“不要做我的玩具吗？”  
泽田纲吉：“要的。”  
我刚刚答应了什么啊啊啊啊——  
云雀恭弥：“你啊，还真是个笨蛋啊。”  
“都……都要怪谁啊！”  
“像是小动物一样啊。”云雀恭弥捏他的脸，“那么从今天开始你就是毛绒兔子了。”  
“云雀学长你这样说话真的不会觉得羞耻吗。”  
“我觉得以后会觉得羞耻的是你哦。”  
第二天当值的泽田纲吉收到了每天都是第一个到校的云雀恭弥的亲切关怀。  
“戴上。”  
“这……”泽田纲吉翻过来调过去看着手里的兔耳，“云雀学长您开玩笑的吧？”  
棕色的兔耳和他的发色很像，戴上不会有任何违和感，也不知道云雀恭弥从哪淘换来的。  
“没有哦。”云雀恭弥看着他，“我说过觉得羞耻的会是你吧？”  
说实话拿在手里泽田纲吉就觉得很羞耻了：“我有不戴的选项吗？”  
云雀恭弥双手交叉环着胸：“那么明天早上我会拿着一整套兔女郎的衣服来强行让你换上，就在这里。”  
“我知道了！我错了！我戴！”  
今天的并盛中学也是尸横遍野呢。  
“早上好啊，委员……噗——”  
泽田纲吉眼睁睁看着面前的同学说话说到一半就喷出了鼻血倒地不起。  
“在……在下已经……此生无憾……”  
“别死啊！”  
云雀恭弥本来在楼顶上开心地看热闹的。泽田纲吉戴着兔耳站在校门口害羞得快要死了，这个场面本来让他觉得愉悦极了。但是下边的尸体越来越多，他就越来越暴躁，最后他掏出了拐子冲下面甩了过去。  
泽田纲吉只觉得头顶一凉，他的两条兔耳就被打断了。  
“是谁！是谁把委员长宝贵的兔耳折断了！”  
泽田纲吉黑线：宝贵的……算了……  
“喂！你看那个武器……”  
“是云……是那个人啊！”  
“那位大人来了！快跑啊！”  
不到三分钟满地的尸体就都不见了。  
泽田纲吉看着时间也差不多了，就关上了校门。他疑惑地捡起了擦过他头顶，最后插在地上的浮萍拐。  
这个是谁的呢……  
教学楼的天台上传来了一声口哨，泽田纲吉抬头看过去，云雀恭弥正半靠在围栏上冲他勾手指。  
云雀学长的吗？明明是他自己让我戴的为什么还要打断啊？  
一只黄色的小鸟随着口哨声轻轻落在了云雀恭弥的头上。  
泽田纲吉开门就是云雀恭弥人帅顶个鸟用的场景。  
“云雀学长的鸟吗？”  
“不是，偶尔会飞过来要吃的而已。”  
黄色小鸟在云雀恭弥头顶扑棱了两下翅膀：“云雀——云雀——”  
“它连你的名字都会叫了哦……”  
云雀恭弥为了转移话题冲他伸手：“我的拐子呢。”  
“在这里。”泽田纲吉恭敬地递过去。  
云雀恭弥伸出一根手指，黄色小鸟跳了上去，云雀恭弥把它挪到泽田纲吉的头上，泽田纲吉觉得头上一重，黄色小鸟就窝到了他的头上。  
云雀恭弥对黄色小鸟念：“纲吉。”  
“纲吉。”  
“纲吉。”  
明明没有叫他，泽田纲吉却觉得云雀恭弥的声音一下一下锤在他的心上，直到他头上的小鸟啾了一声：“纲吉——”  
“好了。”云雀恭弥好笑地看着满脸通红的泽田纲吉，“现在它会代替我监视你的。”  
“监视？！”  
“小动物有没有履行好作为我的玩具的职责……之类的？”  
“小动物——”  
云雀恭弥轻轻地敲了一下他的鸟：“你不许这么叫。”  
“纲吉——”  
泽田纲吉：这鸟也太聪明了吧？！  
泽田纲吉顶着个鸟好像更引人注目了。因为这只鸟不断地在他的头上叫他的名字，泽田纲吉试图让它停下来，可是根本没用。  
“呐，你有自己的名字吗？”  
“云豆——”  
泽田纲吉：我就是随口一问没想到？！云雀学长还真的给它起名字了啊？  
泽田纲吉做了整整一年的风纪委员长，他自己没有自觉，但是人气在并盛中学已经达到了一种诡异的高度。泽田纲吉本以为被云雀恭弥捉弄了一年的自己能轻松卸任，没想到竟然全票通过连任了。  
“拜托了，除了泽田同学根本没有人能够胜任这个职位！”  
“一想到委员长不会每天在校门口打招呼我都不想来上学了。”  
“委员长啊啊啊——不要抛弃我们啊啊啊——”  
“啊啊啊委员长看我一眼吧——没有你我活不下去啊——”  
选举的时候台下诡异的场景吓到泽田纲吉了。  
果然不会有人想要被云雀学长那么折腾吧……云雀学长还算蛮关照我的，那再一年也……  
他站在台上懵逼地点点头：“那，那既然大家这么说了……我……我就连任吧……”  
“噢噢噢哦哦——”  
“那么，接下来请新上任的校长Reborn先生上台讲话。”  
“ciaos——”  
泽田纲吉：那是啥啊，那不是个小婴儿吗，超让人担心的啊喂。  
话说换校长我这个风纪委员长竟然完全不知道啊喂？！  
泽田纲吉站在门口和同学们打招呼。  
“早上好。”  
“多谢款待，委员长。”  
泽田纲吉：“？”  
这一般来说不是回答早上好的句子吧？  
顺带一提除此之外还有类似于“我活了”，“我死了”，“我好了”，“啊被净化了”之类的诡异回答。  
泽田纲吉日常在校门口站到了上课时间：“唔……快要关校门了啊……  
远处，狱寺隼人打着哈欠慢悠悠地走了过来。泽田纲吉记得他好像是前两天来自意大利的转学生，转学手续还是他签的字。因为长得好看而且有点不良气质变成了和山本并列的人气之星。  
泽田纲吉现在也没有意识到整个学校最大的偶像就是自己。  
厨力治校实锤了。  
想着泽田纲吉就喊他：“狱寺君——要迟到了哦——”  
狱寺隼人走到校门口瞪他：“哈啊？关你屁事？”  
泽田纲吉缩了一下：“我……我好歹也是风纪委员长嘛……”  
狱寺隼人正要警告他你个被弄去应付不良集团的东西就别来管老子的事了，就看泽田纲吉伸出手，将他领口的扣子扣上了。  
“狱寺君，领口的扣子要好好扣好哦。”泽田纲吉忧心地望着他，又将他歪歪斜斜的领带仔细收好，“还有领带也得收好。”  
狱寺隼人心一突。  
“我知道的，我是不被大家喜欢才当上这个职位的。”泽田纲吉微笑着看他，“狱寺君很受欢迎，所以才更要好好珍惜自己哦。还差一点点所以今天就不记狱寺君的名字啦。”  
狱寺隼人突然跪在泽田纲吉的面前。  
泽田纲吉：“？！”  
狱寺隼人：“这是多么宽广的胸襟！”  
“哎？”  
“我……不，在下从来没有被人这样关怀过，请务必让我追随您，我狱寺隼人愿意为了您上刀山下火海！”  
于是泽田纲吉有了一个跟班。  
可以帮忙处理文件什么的轻松了好多，泽田纲吉有些开心。  
而且狱寺君的学习很好，是不是可以让他给我补个习什么的……只靠我一个人完全看不懂教科书呢……  
泽田纲吉后知后觉地发现自己还是太天真了。  
“答案是6。”  
“哎？过程呢？”  
“哎？不是看一眼就知道了吗？”  
泽田纲吉捧着教科书神游：这就是废柴和天才的差距吗……  
云雀恭弥后知后觉地发现了泽田纲吉身边突然多了一个人。  
开什么玩笑平时那些看着他犯痴汉的人还不够，现在都贴身了？！  
云雀恭弥踢开了风纪委员会活动室的门。  
“啊，云雀学长，这扇门真希望您能爱惜一点呢……活动室本来就已经够破了。”泽田纲吉熟练地把门装回去，“今天来有什么事吗？啊，又是来私吞经费的吗？这个我不会答应的哦。”  
“你们……”云雀恭弥皱眉，“你们在做什么？”  
泽田纲吉有点不好意思：“狱寺君在给我补课。”  
“你这家伙是……并盛中学的老大云雀恭弥吗？你竟敢对委员长不敬！还踢坏了活动室的门！”狱寺隼人掏出炸弹，“我……”  
云雀恭弥上下打量了他一下，并盛中学的人软肋差不多都是一个，这个人虽然眼生但是看起来估计也是对着泽田纲吉犯痴汉的，于是云雀恭弥开口怼他：“风纪委员长的跟班身上竟然有炸药这种违禁物品？”  
狱寺隼人一下子就萎了：“额……不……这个是……”  
他现在也没敢跟泽田纲吉说自己其实是个黑手党，其实是和新上任的校长一起来找彭格列十代目的。  
啊啊啊十代目是风纪委员长这么正直的人要是他知道自己其实是个黑手党讨厌自己了——  
我狱寺隼人今天就不活了！  
云雀恭弥把泽田纲吉拉走了。  
“你啊，有一点身为别人玩具的自觉。”云雀恭弥提醒他，“不要总跟杂七杂八的人走得那么近。之前是不是有人让你给他比赛加油去了。”  
“啊……是山本的事吗？”  
“不知道，我没兴趣记别人的名字。”  
“我……那个……云雀学长的事……”泽田纲吉磕磕巴巴地问他，“云雀学长找我就只是为了好玩吗……”  
“不然呢。”  
泽田纲吉甩开他的手，一副要哭出来的样子：“我觉得一点也不好玩！我讨厌云雀学长！”  
“你在闹什么别扭？”  
“玩具坏掉了！不能陪你啦！”泽田纲吉大喊一声就跑了，衣角消失在拐角。  
云雀恭弥站在原地不知所措。  
泽田纲吉生气了？他生气了？为什么？  
等他反应过来去追的时候，泽田纲吉已经不知道跑到哪去了。  
委员长哭了！  
校内暴动起来。  
“是谁！”  
“是谁让委员长哭的！”  
“找出来让他尝尝我的模拟刀先制攻击！”  
就算你们知道也不敢上的何必呢。  
泽田纲吉缩在一间空教室的柜子里，偶尔他觉得工作好累不想做了的时候就会躲到这里来。他抱着膝盖想着对方明明就是想玩他，可是他自己却觉得云雀学长对他好温柔然后一脚踩进了泥潭。  
现在还出不来了，真丢人。  
泽田纲吉想着想着，柜门突然被打开：“ciaos。”  
“哇啊——校长先生……”  
“并盛中学魅力无敌的风纪委员长，泽田纲吉？”  
“……”魅力无敌这个形容词是不是有点奇怪？  
“我观察你很久了哦。”Reborn仰头看他，“风纪委员长的工作做得不错嘛，作为一个领袖来说魅力是很重要的点。”  
“……啊……不……我只是按照说明书上……”  
“不过其他地方还是远远不够呢。”Reborn递给他一只黑色的手套，“要试试能够增加勇气的魔法吗？”  
……为什么只有一只？  
泽田纲吉接过，轻轻地说了一句谢谢。  
“那白白啦，我可是校长，有很多事要忙的。”  
等等校长室的文件基本都是我在处理吧？你忙的什么啊？  
只有一只右手的黑色皮质手套，但是摸起来很软。想了想泽田纲吉把它塞到口袋里。  
……  
“传闻中的彭格列十代目就是他吗？”  
“不会有错的，消息说就在并盛中学。他是并盛中学所有不良的老大。”  
“原来如此，把他弄来，不是就杀了。”  
“不过他还挺强的，属下有个办法。”  
……  
泽田纲吉放学回家被一群人堵在小巷子里了。  
他们学校的不良不会欺负人，那么是别校的吗？泽田纲吉背靠墙壁瑟瑟发抖：“那个，请问……找我有什么事吗？”  
“真的是他？”  
“就是他，传说中云雀恭弥很宝贵这个风纪委员长的，我们抓住他威胁云雀恭弥一定有用。”  
泽田纲吉：云雀学长？！他们的目标是云雀学长？！不能让他们得逞。可是……这些人好可怕，要怎么做……  
泽田纲吉突然想起刚刚校长给他的魔法道具。  
真的……能增加勇气吗？  
泽田纲吉戴上了那只手套，说起来也奇怪，他似乎真的冷静下来了似的，面无表情地看着对方，书包从肩上滑下来，泽田纲吉抄起立在墙边的一根铁管：“不要小看人，我可在最强的不良身边呆了一年啊。”  
泽田纲吉是个废柴，可冷静下来的他攻击力竟然异常高，面对对方五个人都丝毫不落下风，手里的铁管挥舞得毫无破绽。突然旁边一个人大喊了一声：“云雀恭弥？你怎么在这里？”  
泽田纲吉下意识地回了头：“云雀学长不要过……”  
但是巷子那边并没有人。  
遭了！中……  
泽田纲吉后脑勺一痛，就失去了意识。  
“啧……最近的初中生怎么都这么能打。”  
“这还只是一个风纪委员呢，云雀恭弥得强到什么地步啊。”  
“所以才要抓人质啊，我们面对的可是彭格列十代目，千万不能掉以轻心。”  
泽田纲吉醒来后，被人绑住双手扔在地上，他观察了一下四周，似乎是个废弃仓库。  
“哟，小鬼头，醒啦，不要怨恨我们哦，要怨就怨你和彭格列十代目是朋友吧。”  
彭格列十代目？云雀学长吗？  
泽田纲吉低下头：“我们不是朋友，我只是他的玩具而已。你们想要用我威胁他是不可能的，那个人不会被任何事物束缚住，我对他来说……”  
我对他来说大概就是个找乐子的东西吧……  
对方抓住泽田纲吉的头发将他扯起来：“在云雀恭弥到来之前，得稍微麻烦你跟我们说说云雀恭弥的事呢。”  
“我不会说的，我什么都不知道。”泽田纲吉面无表情地看着他，“而且他不会来的。”  
“这可不一定哦，我看你挺可爱的，没准他真的会来哦。”  
仓库大门被砰的一声踢开，能看出云雀恭弥暴躁地站在外面，但是太黑了，泽田纲吉看不清他的表情。  
“你是蠢蛋吗。”云雀恭弥无视了那些人走向泽田纲吉，“为什么会被抓？”  
“停下！”  
云雀恭弥停下了脚步站在原地。  
似乎是为首的人抓起了泽田纲吉，一把手枪抵在他的太阳穴上：“你再往前走一步，我们可不能保证你心爱的玩具会怎么样哦。”  
“哼。”云雀恭弥被气得笑了一声，重重地往前迈了一步，声音回响在空荡的仓库里。  
泽田纲吉闭上眼睛，觉得自己命不久矣。  
“云雀学长！你快走吧！我没关系的！”  
就是……我都临死前了，你稍微显得在意我一点也好啊……  
“快点动手啊。”云雀恭弥又往前迈了一步，“你们要是敢动他一根手指，今天就会被我通通咬死。”  
“你，你不要过来……我真的会……”  
“遗言就只有这么多了？”  
结果是云雀恭弥的完全胜利。  
慑于云雀恭弥恐怖的表情，他们到底也没敢动泽田纲吉一下。云雀恭弥处理好所有人，过来给泽田纲吉松绑。泽田纲吉看着他就哭了：“我……我还以为我要死了……哇——”  
云雀恭弥抱住他：“没事了。”  
“哇——好可怕啊——是枪——”  
云雀恭弥又好气又好笑：“你刚刚不是还让我快跑吗。”  
“因为云雀学长又不一定打得过手枪……”  
“没关系我打得过。”云雀恭弥揉揉他。  
泽田纲吉抱住他小声嘀咕：“我还以为我今天惹你生气你不会来的。本来这么危险的事也不该来嘛，我又不会被他们怎么样。”  
“你天天都在惹我生气好吗。”云雀恭弥惆怅地抱着他，“围在你身边的苍蝇真让我不爽，我的东西怎么可爱只要有我知道就可以了。”  
泽田纲吉脸红地窝在云雀恭弥怀里：“谁是你的东西啦，我今天说了不要做你的玩具了。”  
云雀恭弥用力揉他头发：“是我的东西，风纪委员长是不良少年的东西。说到底这个职位就是为了我设的，你存在的意义就是我。”  
“我之前不是有那么多届风纪委员长吗……”  
“你最可爱。”  
“但是我不想做云雀学长的东西。”  
云雀恭弥皱起眉头，他觉得话说到这个份上泽田纲吉实在是有些不识好歹了。  
泽田纲吉抬头看他：“我喜欢你，我想要做云雀学长的恋人。”  
云雀恭弥得到了意想不到的答案。  
他从来没有往这个方面想过，只是单纯地想要独占泽田纲吉，不喜欢别人看他痴汉的眼神，想要他的微笑只为自己一个人展露。  
可是泽田纲吉突然捅破了窗户纸，云雀恭弥的心突然开始剧烈跳动起来。  
是这样啊。  
从我看到他的第一眼开始……  
泽田纲吉缩起脖子抱住头，以防云雀恭弥打他。  
云雀恭弥低头和他额头相贴：“那么风纪委员长，你得做好和一个不良少年交往的心理准备，早恋可是违反风纪的。”  
“话说你的外套这么折腾居然还没掉啊。”  
“其实因为一开始老掉所以拜托妈妈缝起来了。”  
“……”  
委员长和那位大人交往了！  
“哪位大人啊？”  
“就那位啊！那位！”  
“真的吗？！那位大人？！”  
“啊啊啊——这不是真的！治愈我的委员长要被……要被……啊啊啊啊——”  
“我们委员长要是被无情抛弃了怎么办啊——”  
“家暴呢？会不会家暴啊？”  
“仔细想想风纪委员长本来不就是这种职位吗？不会是那位大人强迫的吧？”  
“渣男！”  
当事人倒是不知道这些传言，基本不会有人在泽田纲吉面前说，怕污了他的耳朵，而云雀恭弥……哪有人敢在他面前说啊。  
委员会正式召开，泽田纲吉简单说了一下这个学期的工作和活动室分配，以及最重要的经费——  
“委员长，风纪委员会的活动室不需要更换吗？”  
“哎？”泽田纲吉一愣，“窗户也修好了应该没关系吧？狱寺君，我们的活动室还有哪里有问题了吗？”  
狱寺隼人适时出来表忠心：“不！我狱寺隼人已经全部修理好了请务必不要担心！”  
“不是这个问题啦，委员长。”众人纷纷提醒他，“风纪委员会的工作这么辛苦，所以我们提议你能搬到更好一点的地方呢。”  
而且现在的活动室那么偏僻那么小！根本不能全方位观察委员长可爱的身姿好吗！  
在开会前全面统一了这个问题的与会人员，开始竭力劝泽田纲吉搬家。  
“我觉得接待室就挺好的。”  
“啊，挺好的啊，坐北朝南，宽敞，大气。”  
“我觉得也不错。”  
“对的对的，委员长考虑一下。”  
泽田纲吉苦恼地纠结起来：“唔……的确现在那个房间也不太够放资料了……要是没有委员会有问题那我就搬一下吧。”  
“没有没有，完全没有。”  
泽田纲吉把会议资料交给校长，简单说了一下内容，然后表示自己想把风纪委员会的活动室搬到接待室去。  
Reborn端着咖啡喝了一口：“可以啊，反正也闲着。”  
“谢谢校长先生。”泽田纲吉有点不好意思，“还有那个……增加勇气的手套……”  
Reborn的眼中闪过一丝光：“哦，那个啊，我随口编的，用着还有用吗。”  
泽田纲吉：“？！”  
亏我还觉得超级有用，丢了想再要一个的！  
原来都是我的心理作用吗！  
“你那边的事说完了吧？我来跟你说说另一件事吧。”  
泽田纲吉从校长室里出来的时候觉得世界都玄幻了。  
啥玩意啊我是黑手党继承人？！我可是风纪委员啊喂！长大了就要去违法犯罪了吗！上次迷迷糊糊的确听他们说了什么云雀学长是彭格列十代目……原来找错人了其实就是我吗？！  
这都是什么事啊……  
泽田纲吉搬完家，云雀恭弥就来参观了。  
泽田纲吉有点小自豪：“挺不错的吧？还有茶水隔间呢，以后我处理不完文件需要留校的时候就有地方打地铺了。”  
云雀恭弥面不改色：“这沙发睡觉挺舒服的。”  
“……这就是感想？”  
云雀恭弥：“我大致猜得出来他们为什么想让你搬活动室，所以我决定把睡午觉的地点挪到这来。”  
……  
“狙击A点就位，视野良好。”  
“B点就位，视野良好。”  
“C点就位，有半扇窗户被树枝挡住，正在尝试移动。”  
“D点已经就位，受到敌人攻击，现在心死了，建议你们别看。”  
“不可能！委员长的睡颜我不看一眼！我这辈子都不会瞑目！”  
“这可是牺牲了那么多同志好不容易才摸清的委员长睡午觉的时间！我不会放弃的！”  
“你以为我二十万的单反买来是做什么的就是为了今天！”  
“二十万？！你小子这么有钱？！”  
泽田纲吉的确在睡午觉。  
他和云雀恭弥挤在一张多人沙发上，被云雀恭弥抱在怀里，不时还动一动，轻轻地蹭蹭云雀恭弥。  
“唔……我吃不下了……”  
云雀恭弥抱着他，对着窗外露出了胜利的笑容。  
“艹！我他妈好羡慕！”  
“啊啊啊委员长——为什么是他——”  
“不管了回去把云雀恭弥截掉又是一波快乐源泉！！！”  
“……都跟你们说别看了……”  
云雀恭弥又把泽田纲吉抱紧了一点免得他滚下去。  
要不要在这里做点少儿不宜的事让他们彻底死心呢。  
——  
下面是一点小剧场（笑）  
01  
泽田纲吉要处理的事情逐渐变多，校长兼他的家庭教师甚至还把孩子扔给他带。  
“是不是该多找两个像狱寺君一样的帮手了呢。”  
“那么这件事就请交给我吧！”  
于是在狱寺隼人的主办下，并盛中学泽田纲吉后援会今日成立。

02  
指环篇云战  
“住手！住手啊这些修理都是要风纪委员会负责的啊我要处理的文件已经够多了啊啊啊你这破机器人我要把你拆了！！！”

03  
未来篇基地  
泽田纲吉收到了未来的自己给自己的一封信。  
「不要继承十代目，文件量会是你现在的三倍。」  
是血书。

04  
继承篇  
“没关系吧？”泽田纲吉担心地向古里炎真，“很辛苦吧，我会告诉不良们不要欺负你的。”  
古里炎真：“！”  
……  
“爱迪尔，我们把计划取消吧，我觉得纲吉君是个好人。”  
没有继承篇了。

05  
但是在D的搅和下还是有了的继承篇  
“我的荣耀是炎真带领的西蒙家族和肃清之志。”  
“正好，我看你不顺眼很久了。并盛中学的风纪委员长只有一个，能管得了我的也只能有他一个，你算什么东西。”云雀恭弥掏出拐子，“赌上最强的不良少年之名今天一定彻底把你咬杀。”  
然后规则就变成了相互调♂教让对方服软。  
虽然本质上还是互殴啦。

06  
泽田纲吉：这场面好牙白啊真的没关系吗？  
最强的不良少年之名又是啥啊？！


End file.
